Sonya - Short Story
by stereohearts94
Summary: A short story of a girl in a tough situation who needs to get away and how she does so, with a little bit of fun stuff along the way. Terrible description, but it's a great story of the girl escaping her troubles and finding her own way. Character may start a series.


**This... I don't know exactly what this is. I don't know if it will be some continued on story or just a short story no idea. Just came into my head and kept forming for a few days till finally I came up with this and here it is. A minor project of mine, nothing to elude from the rest of my stories. No worries.. Oh yea...forewarned I am up to EP 13 so... if you're not that far yet, you may get some spoilers..**

Sonya crawled out of bed when her alarm rang in the early morning. She yawned and stretched, pounding on the silence button of the clock and walked over to her closet. She reached in and drew out a long sleeve black shirt and a black skirt. She slipped them on and then hauled on some black stocking tights and her lace up knee high boots. After combing her long brown hair she topped her black hat on top her head and looked in the mirror. If the outfit hadn't been so cute someone might think she was Goth or something.

She turned and picked up her messenger bag, which was as well black, and slipped out of her room and down the stairs. Her older brother was sitting at the kitchen table with a hand in his hair and reading a newspaper. "Off to school baby sis?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yup." She answered and kept walking to the door wanting to just get out.

"Okay. Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't." He said with half humor and half warning.

Sonya had her hand on the door handle when she turned back around. "That's hard to say because there was a lot you wouldn't have done before."

"I know." He said getting up and walking over to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Just don't do something I wouldn't now." He grinned at her and kissed her forehead before ushering her out the door.

She started walking off to school. As she walked, she thought there was totally nothing her brother should be worried about. After all she was just chased after by pervy guys, harassed by an Ex-Nerd turned hot military jackass, best friends with the schools bad boy and the worst part of it yet, dating the straight A, totally goody good student council president. Yes that one is the worst part.

She pushed all those thoughts out of her head when she walked into the school yard. "Hey, look who it is. Mrs. Goody Good." Sonya looked over and saw Castiel approach her.

"And since when have I ever been the Goody Good one?" She asked him irritatingly while she punched his arm.

"Since you've been married to Mr. Goody Good." He answered and this time dodged her next swing.

She rolled her eyes then. "Whatever you say Mr. Badass." She answered in a mocking tone and then kept on going past him into the school building. Not far inside the door she saw her boyfriend, Nathaniel, coming out of the Student Council room. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Same story, different day." She answered blatantly.

He frowned beside her, having expected a sort of better answer then that. "Well why don't you and I do something today, alright? I've got the time." He smiled at her lovingly.

"That'd be nice." She replied and gave him a quick kiss before they went separate ways to classes.

Sonya very anxiously waited for the end of the day. It wasn't always too often that she and Nathaniel got to hang out together, so she was pretty excited. She swore she was the first one out the door when the last bell rang that day. She walked down the hall until she reached the Student Council room where she knew Nathaniel went at the end of the day. She slipped inside and sat on top of a desk while he talked to a few people. After a few minutes he came over by her side. "Alright. I'm done for the day, ready?" He asked her, holding out his arm to her. She looped hers into his and they walked out of the school together.

"What would you like to do?" Nathaniel asked her as soon as they were away from the school.

Sonya thought about this a moment. "How much time do you have?"

"All night if that's what you want." He responded.

"No homework?"

"It can wait."

She smiled brightly at him. "Alright then. Maybe a nice walk through the park, dinner, maybe a movie..." her voice trailed off.

"You have this all planned out, huh?" He teased.

Sonya gave him a sheepish look. "Well it's been awhile, so I figured... you know." She shrugged.

"It's fine." He said, brushing her hair back from her face.

They entered a park and took a path through the woods, walking closely together in silence. After about an hour of walking they took a path off to a clearing where there was a big grass hill. Sonya let go of Nathaniel and took off up the hill and flopped down in the grass at the top. She stared up at the clouds and listened to the sound of him chuckling while climbing the hill and sitting cross legged beside her. She scooted over and laid her head in his lap. "That one looks like a bunny." She pointed to one cloud.

"Hmm... it does." He looked up too. "That one looks like a lobster."

Sonya nodded. "That one looks like an apple and that one..." she stopped and giggled. "That one... looks like..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she burst out in a fit of giggles.

Nathaniel looked where she had pointed and then looked back down at her. "Yea..." When Sonya finally stopped laughing she looked up at him and sighed contently. "So... how are you really? Are things okay at home?" He asked her.

Sonya's face turned serious. "I told... it's just the same as always. Not better, but not worse either I guess." She shrugged. She lived alone with her much older brother. When he was about her age he did a lot of stupid and reckless things and always got into a ton of trouble. Sonya had only been a toddler then, and didn't remember any of it. The one thing she did remember though was that he had gone away for a while. When he came back, their parents hadn't wanted him there. He ended up leaving, and taking Sonya with him, dubbing their home unstable for her. Her father was always gone on business trips and her mother... always had other men over. In the long run, it was a very bad environment. Though they had fought, her brother had won her custody, despite his past, with the recent rehab; he had proven to be the better caregiver. So that was where she had stayed then.

But things hadn't completely changed with her brother. He was completely protective over her and didn't want her making the same mistakes he had, and though that is normal, that wasn't all. He was also abusive. He claimed it all to be his way of disciplining her when she did wrong, but she thought he took it too far sometimes. She never said anything though, because she didn't want to be taken away. There was nowhere else for her to go.

As for Nathaniel? Well her brother hated him too. Sure he was the good boy, got good grades, had excellent manners, and was a gentleman. He hadn't always been that way though. When he was little he used to bully his sister a lot, and that made her brother think it was reason enough. Ironically he said himself "No one ever really fully changes," and was fairly certain he would hurt Sonya. Plus after all, Nathaniel was still a teenage boy.

"Never mind it then. I just worry about you is all." Nathaniel said absently, stroking her hair.

Sonya sat up and looked at him. "I know you do." She crawled into his lap and stared into his golden eyes. He wasn't looking at her though and she used a finger to delicately lift his chin up so he would look at her. "I'm okay though. See?" She smiled brightly at him. "As long as I am with you." She finished and looked at him seriously again.

He kissed her softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back passionately, tangling her fingers in his soft blond locks. He pulled away and looked at her in her eyes. She hugged him, nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck, keeping them close together.

They stayed that way until evening came, both content in one another presence. "You want to go get some dinner now?" Nathaniel asked her. In response her stomach growled and they both laughed. "I take that as a yes." They both stood up and left together to a nice quiet little diner just outside of town. While they ate their food they carried on simple conversation, laughing together every now and then. By the time they finished dinner, it was dark out.

"What move would you like to go see?" He asked her as they continued on their walk to the movie theater.

"Honestly, I don't even know what's out." Sonya replied. "Let's just see when we get there." They eventually decided on one movie and only got about a half hour through it before both deciding it was a pretty terrible movie.

Sonya looked at him through the dark, just before the exit to that viewing. "Wanna catch another one?"

He got a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean walk into another theater and see something else."

Nathaniel eyes widened. "You're not allowed to do that!" He exclaimed.

Sonya sighed. "No kidding. No one ever watches though, so common." She took his hand and they walked out into the hall. Of course, it was completely empty. They walked down the hall together past the different rooms. "Let's try this one." They ended up thinking that one was pretty lame too. After a few more movie hopping they settled on watching the end of some sort of cartoon Disney movie.

When they finally exited the theater it was really late at night. Sonya covered a yawn with her hand. "Looks like someone is sleepy." Nathaniel reached over and wrapped his arm around her.

They started walking off again, the time didn't matter, since the town was usually relatively safe. "I don't want to go home." Sonya said tiredly.

Nathaniel gave her a puzzled look. "Where do you want to go?"

"With you." She replied sleepily.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked her, stopping and turning to face her.

She shook her head. "I don't care though."

"Sonya..." She didn't look at his face, she knew it would be filled with concern and she would feel guilty.

"Please. Just for tonight. I don't want to leave you yet." She pleaded with her bottom lip jutting out.

He gave in with a sigh and they both kept walking, changing course to head to his house. When they got their, obviously no one in the house was awake. Nathaniel took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room. "What will you do about school tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I'll just get up extra early and go home." She responded and yawned and stretched.

He smiled and chuckled softly. "Get some sleep." He gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching him walk over to a very organized desk.

"I still have homework to do." He responded, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Sonya's eyes widened. "At this hour?"

He smiled softly at her. "No worries. It isn't a big deal I'm used to it." With that he sat down at the desk and turned on a little lamp. Sonya sighed, knowing it was no use at all to argue and she curled up on his bed, with the covers tucked up to her chin.

* * *

When Sonya woke again it was broad daylight out and her body was pulled tightly against Nathaniels, with his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't want to wake him as she shifted her head to look at the clock. 10:30 am! "Nathaniel!" Sonya yelled, sitting upright in bed. She felt him jolt beside her as he woke up too and looked at her in alarm.

"It's 10:30 AM!" She yelled and jumped out of the bed, tangling herself in the sheets and blankets. She stopped when she heard Nathaniel chuckling. "What are you laughing at?!"

"I couldn't get you up this morning." He started between laughs and continued when he finally calmed down. "You were like a rock, and on the contrary I could use a few more normal hours of sleep, so I called both of us off."

Sonya blinked a few times. "You're skipping school for me?"

He shrugged. "Everyone deserves a break every now and then." Sonya seriously thought he was losing it. She didn't think he had taken a day off of school in years. "Besides, it just means more time to spend with you today too."

Sonya did like that idea though. "I really need a shower and a change of clothes though." She said, with her face turning red.

"Let me take you home then." He said, standing up.

Sonya only shook her head though. "No don't worry about it." At his look she continued, "I'll be fine, don't worry." She finally got him to agree and told him she would be back over later in the day. She started her walk home and came up to her front door a half hour later. She turned the door handle and walked in. It was quiet inside so she walked over to her room and grabbed some clothes. She went into the bathroom then and turned on the shower to hot and took a nice long relaxing shower and got dressed afterwards in some jeans and a black tank top.

Running a brush through her hair she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. "Where were you all night and why aren't you in school?" Sonya jumped out of her skin at the voice. She had figured her brother had been working.

She turned to the living room, her brush still tangled in her hair. "I... I ..." She stammered unable to find the words.

"You were with that boy again weren't you?" His tone was harsh and her blood ran cold when he stood up and came over towards her. "You stayed out all night with that boy. What if he had done something to you?" He looked at her, cold blue eyes trapping her in place. He suddenly yanked the brush from her, pulling her hair some, and pointed it at her nose. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Sonya suddenly responded loudly.

"Now you're skipping school." He said, with his voice in an eerie calm again that was terrifying. Sonya said nothing again. "I want you in school tomorrow, every day for the rest of the year. No more skipping. Get good grades too, or else." He warned, waving the brush in front of her face. "That boy... he's trouble."

Sonya frowned now, finally growing back her courage. "No he isn't. You don't know anything about him."

"Bull." He scoffed. "He was once trouble and he always will be and you know it. No one ever really changes."

"Like you?" She spat at him before she turned and rushed back to her room and slammed the door. Thankfully he left her alone. She lay down on her bed angrily. Screw him. She thought. She tried to control her angry thoughts when she heard a noise outside her door. The door opened and something sailed across her bed and hit the wall above her hand and landed down on her. She sat up and grabbed the brush tightly in her fist and looked up in time to see her brother walking away.

She suddenly jumped up from the bed and ran off after him. "What the hell is your problem?!" She demanded.

He wheeled around so fast that Sonya jumped back. "I'm just trying to keep you safe and out of trouble, don't you see that?"

"Well stop trying so hard!" She yelled at him.

He grabbed her by her upper arms in a tight grip. "I will not let you go through what I went through." He said firmly.

"Well why can't you just trust me?!" Sonya cried.

"I trust you." He said stroking the side of her face. "I just don't trust anyone else, especially not him."

Sonya glared at him. "Well I do."

"Well I don't, and you will do as I say."

"Or what?" She challenged.

He gave her a hard glare but she just ignored him and pushed past him down the hall. She heard him calling after her but she didn't care as she threw open the front door and walked out, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Nathaniel opened the door and suddenly grew concerned when he saw Sonya standing there with tears running down her face. "Sonya?! What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly and she threw herself in his arms and he held onto her tightly. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

Sonya sobbed against him for a while so he reached over and shut the door. His parents were out, thankfully, and his sister Amber was probably shopping or something like that. "You're getting my shirt all wet." He told her teasingly. Sonya calmed down a few minutes later and looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go upstairs and you can tell me about it."

Once in his room, Nathaniel discarded his damp shirt and was busy looking for a clean tee shirt in his closet while Sonya sat on the bed. "My brother wasn't working today... he found out I wasn't in school... and that I spent the night with you."

Nathaniel stopped his shuffling through clothes. "Oh... Sonya..." He said and went over and sat on the bed beside her, taking her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I knew this would happen, but I let it anyways."

Sonya shook her head. "It's not your fault. You just didn't want to upset me. It's okay really..."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked her, resting his chin on her shoulder dejectedly.

She shook her head. "He doesn't want me around you, he thinks you're trouble."

He laughed. "Has he met Castiel yet?"

"Oh no he hates him too. He hates just about everyone I suppose." Sonya replied. Nathaniel sighed and tightened his grip on her. "I'm alright, and it will be okay."

"I wish you could just stay here. It's pretty lonely anyways." He said, giving her neck a quick kiss.

"I know..."

It was quiet for a moment. "I love you, oh so much Sonador." Sonya blinked, not sure if she was more surprised by her full name or that he just said he loved her.

She smiled when it settled in her brain. "I love you too."

He kissed her gently on the lips. She flipped over so she was facing him and kissed him again, very passionately. "Sonya..." He whined pathetically.

"Please." She begged him. "Don't leave me, okay. You're all I have."

He looked at her pleading green eyes and pushed her long hair back from her face. "I know. You're all I have too." He kissed her again. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She let her lip jut out again and gave him that pleading look again. "Please." He couldn't resist.

* * *

"Will you be okay going home?" Nathaniel asked her, while pulling his tee shirt over his head.

Sonya gave him a sweet smile. "Of course I will. You coming with me would only make it so much worse." She gave him a tender kiss and then pulled away from him. He walked her out to the door. The sun was setting off in the west. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She said softly and he nodded. She walked down the sidewalk at a slow pace; she didn't want to be home any time soon.

It was getting hard to see by the time she actually got through the front door. The second she was in the door and it was shut behind her something hit her from behind. She jumped away out of reflex. "Where did you go?" He demanded. "Did you go see him?"

She was about to say no when she suddenly stopped flinching and she stood straight again. "Yea. I did." She expected the blow that came that time, and managed to prevent it from hurting bad. He flung her up against the wall, pinning her there.

"What did you do? Tell me what you did!" He yelled, getting in her face. She could feel his spit hit her from when he yelled. "Did you have sex with him?" He suddenly asked. "Did you sleep with him!?"

Sonya started shaking her head really hard, really fast. "No. No! Are you crazy?" She said and she bit her lip, letting tears slip free from her eyes though she didn't want them to. She didn't want to look weak but it was hard when she was so scared.

"Well I think you're lying to me." He growled with his face close to her ear.

"I'm not! I'm not!" She cried. "We wouldn't... he wouldn't..." Her voice sounded pathetic and weak. This time she couldn't escape the blow and it hit her hard. She never felt herself hitting the ground.

* * *

Sonya's head throbbed hard. She blinked open her eyes to see nothing but darkness. From the moonlight drifting into through the windows, she realized she was in the hall and she remembered earlier that evening. She sat up and her vision spun, so she held her head in both hands. "Ow..." She moaned in pain. Very slowly she stood up and shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing some pain killers and popping a few pills to calm her headache. She glanced at the clock. 5:22 am. Walking back out into the hall she grabbed her bag that was near the door behind the couch and slipped out the door.

To the east, the sky was turning gray. In about an hour the sun would start popping up above the horizon. She walked away from it down the sidewalk. By the time she got to the school, she couldn't even remember her journey there. She dropped her bag on the bottom of the steps and climbed up to before sliding down on them and curling up and falling asleep right there on the schools steps.

* * *

"Sonya? Sooonnyaaa? Hello?" She heard a voice calling her name but her head hurt so badly. "Sonya, common." The voice said but she still didn't respond. Footsteps started to approach from wherever. "About time you got here." The voice said.

"I would've sprout wings and flew if I could've." Another voice, a familiar one, said back angrily.

"She isn't responding or anything." The first voice said.

"Well is she breathing?!" The familiar voice sounded panicked.

"Of course she's breathing! She just won't wake up." The first voice answered in annoyance.

Sonya felt the presence of someone next to her and she let out a painful groan. "Thank god." That familiar voice said and she felt herself being lifted and arms wrapping protectively around her. Her eyes fluttered a couple of times before slowly opening. She saw walls passing by until she turned her head and saw Nathaniel's face looking forward, and it was worried. She closed her eyes again.

What seemed like hours but only minutes later she opened her eyes again. She blinked and looked around her and saw that she was in the nurse's office. "Are you okay Sonya?" She turned her head and saw the sweet girl Melody standing at a counter taking out a couple of pills.

Sonya refrained from nodding, not wanting to rattle her head again. Melody came over and handed her two pills and a plastic cup of water. "Castiel found you passed out on the school steps early this morning. He had to come to school earlier than normal for some reason and found you there. I guess he freaked out for a while before coming to his sense and calling Nathaniel."

Sonya took the pills and almost choked on them. Calling Nathaniel, that had had to be a trip. At least he had been worried. "Yea... he's a pretty good friend, when he wants to be."

"Yea. I had to push Nathaniel outside though, he was beside himself. That boy really loves you, you know." Melody took the cup from her and put it in the trash. Sonya nodded her head, it was still pounding. "Anyways, you should go home today. You'll just end up passing out again otherwise."

Sonya honestly didn't want to go home... she feared things were only going to just keep getting worse.

"Nathaniel has offered to take you home. I guess I better go retrieve him now. He is probably having a meltdown anyhow." Before Melody could even take a step though the door flew open and the blond haired boy came rushing into the room.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed happily and hugged her.

"Yea. I'm okay great, just don't squeeze me to death." Sonya managed to squeak out and he loosened his grip on her.

"Common, let's get you home now." He said and took her hand while she hopped down.

Melody smiled at them and how cute they were. "Take care, Sonya."

The couple walked out of the nurse's office and down the hall. They both stayed silent until they were well away from the school, and it didn't surprise Sonya at all when they walked in the direction of his house.

"What are we going to do?" He asked her quietly.

She didn't answer him for a while before she suddenly said. "What do you mean?" She finally said.

"You know what I mean." He replied and looked at her. He stopped then and spun her to face him. "You can't keep pretending like nothing is happening at all." His face was flooded with emotion of concern, hurt, and even anger, but not towards her. She didn't look at him, only their feet inches apart on the ground. He lifted her chin up to look at him and she suddenly felt guilty.

"I don't know..." She finally replied.

He sighed. "Alright. Well you're coming to my house and staying for now, until we can figure this out."

* * *

Sonya sat on the bed and studied the room. "What's the face for?" Nathaniel asked her curiously. His room mirrored his personality: neat, clean, organized...

"Do you have OCD?" She asked looking up at him questioningly.

He shook his head. "Uhm no?" He watched her continue to study the room. "My room has never bothered you before."

She made a face. "It's tidier than my room." She exaggerated. "Like common it needs to look... boyish."

He frowned. "What's wrong with it?" Sonya sighed.

She got up and walked over to his desk and took a pile of papers. After scanning them and finding a few she was certain was unimportant she crumpled them and tossed them to the waste basket not even caring whether they all made it or not. She took the cup that help pens and tossed a few down on the desk, taking caps off of two or three. She took a pencil and rubbed down the eraser and then chomped on it.

"Those were good papers. You used up my eraser and you're... you're chewing on my pencil!" His eyes widened.

Sonya gave him a coy smile and put the pencil down. Next she went to the dresser and pulled a couple up, rolling her eyes at the neatly folded clothes. She mixed them all up and left a few sticking out and tried to jam the drawer shut and left another open. At the moment when Nathaniel sighed she pictured him shaking his head behind her. She walked out of the room and came back a moment later with dirty clothes that had been in a hamper. "These," She held up her arms, "Belong here." She dropped piles in random spots of the room.

When her arms were empty again she walked over to him she yanked his shirt off of him and he was too stunned by all of this to really try to stop her. She hung it over a bed post. "This, is dirty but yet still wearable another day." The only reaction he had was to make a face.

Sonya looked at the bookcase next then turned to him a finger on her chin. "Why do you even have books? Boys don't read." He was about to argue when she picked up a book and looked at it. "Figures. School, smart stuff." She opened it and flipped pages. "Do you actually read these?"

He shook his head. "They're good homework help." Then he suddenly noticed her hand on a chunk of pages like she was going to rip them right out and he jumped over behind her, yanking the book from her grasp. "That is way too far!" He told her giving her this look. She shook her head, took the book back and spent a few minutes disorganizing them.

Finally she strode over to the bed and yanked the covers back. She snuggled down on it and kicked the blankets to the bottom of the bed, crumpling the pillow under her head. "Now the bed looks lived in." She mumbled against the pillow.

The bed shifted beside her and Nathaniel lay down next to her and pulled her in his arms. "Are you satisfied now?" He questioned quietly.

She nodded her head. "Yep. Looks like a real teenage boy's room now." She felt his body shake as he laughed. "I can't help if you're a stick in the mud!"

"I'm a stick in the mud am I?" He said and suddenly started tickling her. Sonya tried desperately to get him to stop and she soon couldn't breathe past her laughing and he stopped. "All is forgiven." He kissed her softly. "I wasn't always this was you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea?" She responded in a challenging tone. "Yep. I used to be a real bad kid." He said, pulling her to lie on top of him.

"Then what happened?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He half shrugged gazing at her softly. "I grew up. Decided to be a better person."

Sonya smiled at him fondly. "You are a good person. You don't need to try hard for that." He chuckled. "No really though you should let loose and have some real fun."

He gave her a look. "Since I've met you, I've done numerous things I probably would have never thought I'd do so young." Sonya blushed. "Like falling in love."

Sonya let her gaze slide off to the side away from his face. "But really though, do you want to do something... like really fun?"

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

The couple walked onto the still warm sand hand in hand towards the already raging beach party. Nathaniel kept shaking his head over and over while Sonya told him to just relax. "Common even Amber is here!" Sonya wailed.

He gave her a long stare. "Yes but that is Amber." Sonya shook her head.

"Whoa! Look who actually made it!" Sonya turned to see Rosalya coming over to them. "Never knew you were a party goer Nathaniel."

"I'm not." He said at the same time Sonya said "He is now." She laughed.

"Well common then, now the party can really start." There was loud music playing and a huge bonfire, a long table with snacks and drinks, volleyball and ocean swimming.

Sonya was having fun dancing when Iris suggested the two of them get something drink. "I am parched." She grinned. Sonya nodded and they walked over to one of the tables.

They spotted Peggy leaning against it scribbling furiously. "What are you writing?" Sonya asked her half curious and half concerned.

"A great story is bound to pop up here." She responded without looking up.

Iris frowned. "You can't write something like this for a school newspaper."

Peggy gave her an annoyed look. "Duh! Maybe I have them for my own personal reasons." She said before stalking away. Both girls shrugged.

Sonya carried another drink back with her to Nathaniel who was chatting with some people by the bonfire. "Here try some." She held the cup out to him.

"Depends on where you got it at." He gave the cup a curious stare and Sonya raised an eyebrow. "No alcohol."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud just drink it." He took the cup almost reluctantly and sniffed it before taking a sip. "Honey you really need out some more." She said taking a long gulp of her own drink. Before he said anything else she stopped him with her palm flat on his chest. "There is nothing wrong with being a teenager and actually having fun. It does not make you a bad person."

"If you make bad decisions though..." He started and before he finished Sonya kissed him sweetly.

"Just don't then." She whispered. She smiled and turned, slinking away from him again and walking down to the shore. She dug her cup into the sand so it stood and took of the shorts she wore over her swimming suit. It didn't faze her to know she was probably being watched as she took off in the ocean and splashed down under the water. She popped back out a few minutes later shaking out water from her hair.

Something grabbed her leg pulling her underwater before she could scream. It released her ask fast and it had grabbed her and she surfaced again, glaring at Castiel laughing at her. "You are such an ass!" She yelled and splashed him with water.

"Awe what's the matter? Don't like a little surprise?" He gave her a devilish grin and she snarled in response. He had turned away from him when she suddenly jumped on his, pushing him under the water. He back up sputtering and glared at her. "Oh it is on now!" She yelled in surprise as they started and all-out war.

After a few minutes neither one could hardly breathe from being shoved under water too many times. Though Castiel was finished yet. He grabbed Sonya's legs and lifted her up, tossing her in the water a few feet away one last time.

"Are you done trying to drown my girlfriend now?" Nathaniel asked, joining them in the water.

"She started it." Castiel said just as Sonya was coming back up again.

"Bull shit!" She yelled at him and he laughed. "I won though." He said proudly.

She glared at him. "You cheated." She swam over to Nathaniel who wrapped his arm around her. "Do you see how mean he is to me?" She pouted.

He tipped his head sideways, "He is your friend."

Sonya's mouth hung up and Castiel started laughing again. "Finally the guy has gotten smart."

* * *

They stood together on Sonya's front porch. She opened the door slowly and

walked into the hall. It was dark and quiet as the two slinked up the stairs to her bedroom. They started to grab all of her things as quickly as they could.

"Where were you last night?" A voice in the doorway caused both of them to jump.

Sonya turned to look at her brother. His expression was not angry, just calm and collected. "There was a party down at the beach." She answered.

"Did you get drunk?" She shook her head no. "Then why didn't you come home?"

"Uhm, Violette asked me to spend the night." She answered back very

nonchalantly.

"You should have just told me." He folded his arms and Sonya shrugged resuming her packing. Nathaniel had continuously packed either seeming to ignore her brother or trying to be ignored his own self. "Are you staying over some more?" He questioned, watching them.

"No." Sonya responded. "I am leaving."

She didn't hear any response for a while. "Leaving as in...for good?" Sonya

nodded. "You're a minor. You have two years of high school left." His voice had risen but that was all.

"I know. I get emancipated. I will find someone to live with and get a job to

afford my own place and I can still finish school." Sonya explained not looking up.

"You think you can just do that?" He asked and Sonya didnt respond. "Well we'll see about that." He turned and walked away. The pair looked at one another and suddenly moved faster. In a few hours of silent working her entire room was cleaned out and bare except for furniture. Sonya planned most things to go into storage and take in the few extra things she needed with her to Nathaniel's. She had no intentions of living elsewhere.

A few months later the emancipation went through. It went through smoothly, with inept parents and reports of abuse from her brother neither deemed fit to take care of her. With no other relatives able to take her either then there seemed no other option and the emancipation was final.

Sonya had had a job taking care of an old neighbor's dog for about a month

before, and granted with that being good pay, it wouldn't be much to long till

she found a place.

"Aren't you going to get pretty lonely in a big apartment by yourself?"

Nathaniel asked her one day.

Sonya laughed. "It surely will not be a big apartment." She shrugged then and

thought for a moment. "Maybe I can find a roomie." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he gave a little pout. Maybe he had wanted her to ask him, but honestly, she didn't know that she would want that. Not yet anyways.

Finally he spoke again. "You could try; find one before you move in though so you won't be alone."

Sonya laughed again and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of course. I will let you meet him or her and approve first."

"Her. Yes I would like to meet her." He corrected her and Sonya knew he'd be

completely against her having a male roommate.

"Maybe I can get a dog or something." She added.

He nodded his head. "Dogs can be nice yes, maybe a small dog."

Sonya shook her head then. "I like big dogs."

Nathaniel frowned. "Some apartments don't like big dogs."

"I won't go to that apartment then." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Why not a little dog?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She thought of an answer that would be a great argument. "At least it could

protect me." At this, Nathaniel had no further words. "Surrender?" She asked and he nodded. "I love you Nathaniel."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you too."

**Well, that is the end of my "Short" story hehe. It wasn't exactly.. short, but it isn't chapters. I've debated the idea of starting a series with the same characters, or just a totally different story, still My Candy Love. Anyways thank you to those who managed to read to then end. Hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
